


'Olu'olu

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny teaches Steve a lesson in common civility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Olu'olu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



“The unspoken rules are, we do things a particular way,” Danny pauses his rant to skirt the edge of his sofa-bed; he forgot to fold it again this morning. “...what I mean is, following the rules of order, in a way that keeps society running smoothly—you do _not_ just go around willy-nilly—”

“Willy-nilly?” McGarrett frowns at him. Actually, he’s been perpetually frowning at Danny since the whole thing started, pretty much driving Danny crazy with that inscrutable look of his that makes him want to do one of two things, neither of which is conducive to keeping his heart rate reasonable.

“Yeah, willy-nilly, will-you, nill-you, is the inception of that particular phrase, Mr. Caveman Language, and don’t think I’ve lost my train of thought, which is, in a polite society we do things in a particular order, and rule number one, numero uno is, _when_ you have certain, particular _urges_ —”

“Okay. I’m outta here—”

“Oh, no you’re not.” Danny reaches out and grabs Steve’s forearm. His hand barely curves over half of the meat of it, and something twists low in his belly because that, my friend, is an arm, right there. Sinewy, strung tight, because Steve is rigid with tension, but Danny has noticed he hasn’t pulled away. McGarrett is just waiting, even though Danny isn’t really exerting any pressure, and that is a tell. A real tell. Which makes Danny’s heart start pinging in his chest even harder than when Steve made his weird move minutes previously.

Danny takes two steps forward, so his chest is almost flush with Steve’s shoulder, and says, “Yeah, _urges_ , like I said,” and grins when Steve twitches, “everybody gets them, but not everyone is a crazy-assed, cliff-diving, bullet-chewing Navy SEAL.” Danny leans in even closer and bumps his chest against Steve’s shoulder before pulling back.

He has all of Steve’s attention now. “So?”

“So? What I’m saying is, you’re rude.”

“Oh, _I’m_ rude.” Steve shoves a little with his palm, pushing Danny back.

“Yeah, like _that._ Rude.”

“I’m not the one from Jersey.”

“Hey, at least I’m wearing a tie.” Danny’s having too much fun now, because the big veins in Steve’s neck are threatening to blow.

“Yeah, and while we’re on the subject, couldn’t you _try_ to look a little more kama'aina?”

“Get over it already. We’re talking about you, here. And how, in polite society, we have rules, and one of them is, Roman numeral one, you ask a guy nicely, maybe say please even, kiss him a little first, before you go slamming him against a wall and try to hump his leg like a dog.”

Steve’s neck starts to turn red.

“Not that it wasn’t _interesting_ and all,” Danny adds, just to be a prick.

“You bastard.” Steve’s head comes up and he shoves, this time not gently, pushing Danny back until his legs hit his unmade bed behind him and he nearly falls over.

“Hey,” he says mildly, grabbing Steve’s shoulders.

“I’m asking nicely,” Steve says, almost on a growl.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” His eyes are gleaming in the half-light through the blinds. “Can I _please_ fuck you?”

“Uh.” Danny swallows, his dick already getting hard.

“Is that a yes?”

Danny answers with his hands, grabbing and pulling until Steve lands on top of him on the bed, and whoa, Steve is not a little guy, but he’s a good weight, all muscle, pinning Danny down and grinding him into the sheets. His hands trap Danny’s face, and he leans in, a genuine smile shattering his face before he closes the distance and kisses him.

It’s awesome. Danny figured he’d be a good kisser—intense and a little scary—but he’s oddly playful, too, pulling back just as Danny’s getting into it and nipping at Danny’s lips, chuckling a little when Danny gets frustrated because he wants Steve’s tongue back in his mouth. And the whole time Steve’s hips are circling against Danny’s, rolling their cocks against each other with the best pressure in the world, so good, so good he might come from it, which would be plain embarrassing and he’d never, _ever_ live it down.

He can’t let that happen, so Danny makes a play and twists Steve over when he isn’t expecting it and gets him down on his back. Steve makes a sound in protest but Danny bats his hands away.

“Hey, now. Be nice.”

Steve looks at him like he’s plumb nuts.

“What did I say about being polite?”

See, Danny wants some skin, and he’s going to have it. Too many mornings of picking Steve up after his morning swim and seeing him in those shorts, the salt water running off him and down the tanned ridges and valleys of muscled skin. Look, but do not touch.

Now he gets to touch, and taste, and there’s still the hint of ocean salt as he peels away Steve’s shirt and runs his tongue in the slot between Steve’s abs and traces the fine hairs that trail down, down to the fly of his jeans.

Steve gasps, “Yes,” when Danny pops his button flies and peels down his boxer briefs, and yeah, there it is. Flushed and hot and waiting for Danny’s mouth to wrap around it. Steve isn’t cut, which is weird, but Danny’s always been adaptable, and if the groaning Steve is doing is any indication whatsoever, Danny hasn’t lost his blowjob-fu in spite of eight years of marriage.

He tongues and sucks and takes Steve right to the edge and then keeps him there, hand gently tugging on Steve’s balls to lock him down until Steve’s fingers are restlessly running through Danny’s hair and he’s moaning, “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” his thighs shifting under Danny’s forearms.

Danny lifts his mouth away and looks up the wrecked length of Steve’s body to see his glazed, pleading expression, his flushed face, and flashes him a grin.

“What? What? _C’mon_ , Danny! Make me come!”

“Ah-ah-ah. What’s the magic word?”

Steve’s eyebrows twist with disbelief as he gets it, and Danny thinks this might really be it—he might really give the big guy an aortic aneurysm or something this time, which would really be a feat to hear sung about, but then Steve clenches his jaw and grits out, like he’s giving his rank-and-serial, “Please, Danny. _Please_. Danny. All right? Pl—”

Danny doesn’t wait for the rest, just goes back down, deep as he can, and rolls Steve’s balls as he sucks up and down, and Steve lets out a cry and shoves up a little as he comes.

It’s a thing of beauty, the way he thickens and jerks in Danny’s mouth, the way he shakes, the pulse in the join of his thigh throbbing under Danny’s thumb. Maybe it’s a little tiny bit sick, but Danny feels goddamned powerful, hearing the pitiful noises Steve is making, and he reaches down to where he’d loosened his own pants to give himself some room, and he slides his hand in and jerks himself, one-two-three, and he’s that close. All it takes is rubbing his thumb over the good spot a couple of times and he comes in the palm of his hand, his face resting on Steve’s hip with the zipper digging into his cheek.

“Yeah,” he moans softly.

“Jesus,” Steve says. “Hey.” There’s a tug on Danny’s hair. “Come up here so I can thank you properly.”

Danny groans. “Too late.” He crawls up, wiping his palm on the sheets with a grimace as he goes.

“What?” Steve looks down and, God, his face is just wide open, eyes soft and mouth loose with an uncomplicated smile. “Hey, no fair. Next time, save it for me.” He tugs Danny up for a kiss. “Thanks. That was something else.”

“Yeah, well. I still think you’re a rude bastard.”

“But you’ll keep me, right?” And maybe it’s the way Steve says it, a little too off-hand, but Danny has to stop himself from grinning flat-out or he’ll give it all away in one stupid second.

“Right,” he says, and leaves it at that.

 

_End._


End file.
